Metal cored wire is used in industry to apply metal welding wire onto the surface of industrial parts or components. The vast majority of welding wires, also known as electrodes, are a low carbon elongated metal wire that is welded to a metal base material to build, reinforce, or repair the part to extend the utility of the part that is subjected to high frictional forces and abrasive forces. The elemental composition of the metal cored wires can vary greatly depending upon the application requirements.
Manganese is a common element used in the making of steel welding wire. As the welding wire is melted, the fumes that are generated. The Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) has set a limit of 5 mg. manganese per cubic meter (5 mg/m3) of work-place error for the average amount of manganese during an 8 hour work day. Efforts to safeguard employees against reduce welding fumes in addition to upgrading ventilation systems, using respirators, and alternative welding methods is desirable.